Last Goodbye
by jeslyneyunita
Summary: WookKyu FF. [ONGOING] Lima tahun terlewat dan sudah banyak hal yang berubah. Tapi, masih mungkin kalau perasaan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun masih sama seperti sebelumnya, iya kan?


_LAST GOODBYE chapter 1_

 _ **-Kim Ryeowook**_

 _ **-Cho Kyuhyun**_

"Kyuhyun-ah, siap dalam lima menit, oke" panggil sang manajer dari pintu kamar hotel merangkat ruang tunggu, berbalaskan anggukan setuju dari orang yang diajak bicaranya barusan.

"oke hyung" yang baru saja disebut namanya manangguk patuh setelah melirik ke jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya sekilas, mengerti dengan aba-aba yang diberikan.

Pagi menjelang siang ini, solo singer sekaligus actor Cho Kyuhyun mempunyai satu jadwal saja, yaitu serangkaian acara mini showcase, fanmeeting, tanda tangan, dan terakhir turut menghadiri acara peluncuran produk yang ia promosikan untuk launch secara resmi di pasar yang rencananya akan berlangsung hingga malam nanti.

Sejak lima menit yang lalu, Kyuhyun sudah selesai dengan make up-nya, berganti baju dan stylist nuna pun sudah selesai menata rambutnya. Saat ini penyanyi berwajah tampan ini hanya sedang main game saja, sambil persiapan untuk perform sebentar lagi dihadapan ratusan fans.

Sejak pagi para fansnya sudah menunggu didepan lokasi untuk bertemu langsung dengan penyanyi favorit mereka nanti. Acara fanmeeting kali ini disponsori oleh sebuah brand smartphone dimana ia menjadi bintang iklannya sendirian saja. Sebelumnya, perusahaan elektronik ini sudah pernah berkerja sama dengan perusahaan Kyuhyun dan ia pun juga direkrut untuk menjadi bintang iklan tablet dan produk lainnya tapi tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama sesama rekan artis Kyuhyun di perusahaan yang sama.

Kali ini adalah untuk yang pertama kalinya Kyuhyun direkrut untuk menjadi bintang iklan produk sendirian dan secara eksklusif juga. Sebuah penawaran yang bagus dan menguntungkan bagi kedua belah pihak, karna kesempatan ini berguna untuk menaikkan tingkat popularitas Kyuhyun sebagai penyanyi, dan disisi lain juga menguntungkan perusahaan karna image Cho Kyuhyun yang positif dan popular dikalangan fans perempuan di seantero Korea.

Hingga hari ini, Kyuhyun berkerja sebagai seorang penyanyi sekaligus actor di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Ia debut sekitar empat tahun yang lalu dan sudah meliris empat mini album, dimana karyanya cukup disukai masyarakat luas. Selain menyanyi, Kyuhyun juga merambah ke akting, aktif di beberapa variety show, dan sempat menjadi MC di beberapa acara.

Sebelum debut, penyanyi bersuara merdu ini menajalani masa training selama sekitar tiga tahun di perusahaan yang sama. Kyuhyun memulai karirnya diusia muda yaitu saat ia berusia 16, hampir 17 tahun. Dengan kerja keras, dan dedikasi yang penuh. Walaupun tidak mudah untuk berkompetisi di dunia entertainment di Seoul, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil juga dan selama dua tahun terakhir jumlah fans nya terus bertambah, albumnya mendapat reaksi yang positif, dan ia tidak pernah kehabisan job untuk promosi ataupun menghasilakan karya baru.

Kembali ke hari ini, dari siang hingga sore, 4 jam setelahnya pun terlewatkan dengan cukup cepat bagi Kyuhyun dan para fans yang dihiburnya hari ini. Kyu membawakan beberapa lagu, lalu lanjut berinteraksi dengan fans dengan melakukan high-five dan memberikan tanda tangan satu persatu tanpa merasa pegal sama sekali.

Setelah semua hal itu selesai, pria ber-rambut _brunette_ ini dibawa kembali ke ruang tunggu sekaligus kamar hotelnya untuk berganti pakaian, memperbaiki make up dan bersiap untuk konferesi pers dan sesi foto.

Kyuhyun dengan senyum menawannya tidak lelah berpose dihadapan ratusan kamera sambil memegang handphone yang ia bintangkan. Sesekali ia juga menanggapi pertanyaan dari wartawan tentang aktivitas terbaru, dan hal lainnya.

Setelah berjam-jam terlewatkan, akhirnya matahari mulai tenggelam dan semua jadwal Kyuhyun pun akhirnya hampir selesai juga.

Hah… sambil stylist nuna mengelap butir-butiran keringat diwajah dan memperbaiki make up nya, Kyuhyun sibuk menenggak air sambil mengecek handphone pribadinya sejenak; beristirahat sebelum harus ganti baju lagi dan menghadiri acara selanjutnya.

Malam ini mulai pukul tujuh adalah acara resmi peluncuran produk. Dan walaupun sebenarnya acara tersebut sangatlah bersifat resmi dan formal, tapi Kyuhyun turut diundang karna lagi, ia adalah artis atau bintang dari aktivitas promosi yang sudah dimulai selama dua minggu kebelakang. Jadi, walaupun secara harafiah sebenarnya ia tidak diwajibkan hadir, tapi tetap saja karna sudah diundang untuk hadir di acara makan malam formal tersebut, Kyu dan manajernya tidak punya pilihan lain selain turut berpartisipasi dan memasukkannya sebagai salah satu bagian dari schedule.

Setelah beristirahat sejenak, saat waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang Kyuhyun dan manajer hyung pun bergerak turun menuju grand ballroom dan duduk manis di meja yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka berdua.

Acara tersebut terdiri dari three course dinner yang diiringi hiburan, MC yang mengasikkan, dan hiburan lainnya untuk merayakan kesuksesan peluncuran produk terbaru mereka. Maka, tidak aneh kalau ruangan luas tersebut penuh dengan para eksekutif-eksekutif perusahaan yang mengenakan tuxedo mahal, beberapa artis dan sosialita yang diundang secara eksklusif, saling bertukar sapa dan mengobrol dengan satu sama lain membicarakan hal-hal yang sangat membosankan. Tipikal acara perusahaan; Kyuhyun sudah hafal, tapi kali ini ia tidak hadir untuk menghibur, melainkan ia yang ikut dihibur sampai nanti puncak acara akan tiba.

Ya, di penghujung event saja nanti Kyuhyun harus naik ke panggung untuk berfoto-foto bersama sebagai penutup, dan untuk diabadikan oleh tim pers dan media secara luas. Kalau saat prosesi makan malam hingga pukul sembilan nanti, acara ini masih tertutup dan eksklusif untuk orang yang diundang saja. Sangat tepat seperti dugaannya di awal, sejak Kyuhyun menapakkan kakinya diruangan ini, baru 10, 15 menit berjalan dan ia sudah mulai merasa bosan karna harus terjebak didalam acara formal yang sangat lama dan boring seperti ini.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang Kyuhyun kenal di ballroom ini selain manajernya sendiri. Selain sibuk mengunyah dan melihat orang-orang bertegur sapa disekitarnya, hal lain yang Kyu bisa lakukan hanyalah mengamati tamu-tamu lainnya yang berjalan disekitar meja mereka.. Karna, bermain handphone pun ia tidak bisa karna Kyuhyun masih tau sopan santun dan ia punya image untuk dijaga sebagai penyanyi atau artis.

Sambil menunggu hidangan penutup-nya untuk tiba, mata sipit Kyuhyun pun kembali sibuk melihat kekiri dan kanannya mengamati ini dan itu. Sekarang sudah lebih sedikit orang yang berdiri dan berlalu lalang. Kebanyakan orang sudah kembali duduk di meja masing-masing untuk lanjut mengobrol atau sambil menikmati serangkaian acara yang berjalan dan hiburan yang disediakan.

Dalam diam mata awas Cho Kyuhyun bergerak cepat meng-scanning orang disekitarnya, sambil terkadang bermain tebak-tebakan. Ahh… ahjussi itu pasti satu dari jajaran direktur yang ada.. pikir Kyuhyun saat melihat pria berusia 50an yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti dikerubungi oleh tamu-tamu lainnya. Oh.. ahjussi itu adalah manajer executive marketing yang pernah ditemuinya sekilas saat tanda tangan kontrak kesepakatan sebulan yang lalu. Ohh.. pasangan itu kan pasangan sosialita yang cukup terkenal. Suaminya adalah businessman, sedangkan sang istri adalah seorang blogger fashion terkenal dikalangan anak muda.

Ya, daripada tidak ada kerjaan, Kyu terusss mengamati satu persatu orang ditengah ruangan _ballroom_ yang remang-remang, hingga….

Sampailah pandangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti saat ia melihat sesosok orang yang tidak terlalu asing baginya, dan langsung menarik perhatian Kyuhyun secara instan.

 **Deg.**

Jantung Kyuhyun langsung berdegup lebih kencang saat ia melihat sosok itu. Seorang pria ber-rambut hitam yang sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan orang-orang disekitarnya; dengan tuxedo hitam, rambut yang rapi tertata, wajah kecil dan senyum lebar yang tidak pernah berubah.

Tanpa disadarinya, sosok yang ia tidak tau namanya itu sukses mencuri perhatian Kyuhyun selama beberapa saat. Kyu bahkan tidak berkedip melihat kearah yang sama saking tidak percayanya. Seakan kalau terus dilihat, itu semua akan memecahkan semua misteri dan rasa keingin tahuan yang ada didalam pikiran-nya.

 _Apa… apakah orang itu benar-benar…? Apakah itu benar-benar dia?_

Mata sipit Kyuhyun semakin mengkecil saja semakin ia mengamati sosok yang sama. Dan gawatnya, semakin lama ia melihat, semakin Kyu yakin kalau mungkin... Mungkin orang itu memang benar-benar "dia"; si brengsek yang meninggalkannya begitu saja lima tahun yang lalu. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun lupakan bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Gwenchana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tegur sang manajer hyung beberapa detik kemudian saat menyadari kalau artisnya sudah melihat kearah yang sama selama lebih dari semenit tanpa bergeming sedikit pun dari sana.

Kyuhyun hanya menyengir sekilas sebagai balasan, lalu bertanya "emm.. Hyung.. itu.. Apakah hyung tau siapa orang itu?" Kyu sampai mengajak manajernya untuk melihat keorang yang sama untuk memecahkan rasa penasarannya.

"Nuga? Orang yang mana, Kyuhyun-ah..?"

"Orang yang itu… Yang ber-rambut hitam dan sedang duduk disana hyung" Kyuhyun menunjuk secara tidak langsung kearah orang yang dimaksudnya, berharap kalau orang itu bukanlah benar-benar sosok yang ia tebak, yaitu..

"Ohh. Maksudmu Kim Ryeowook Sajangnim? Dia itu anak salah satu komisaris ut…"

"HAH? Jadi benar namanya Kim Ryeowook? Kau tidak bercanda kan hyung?" secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun langsung memotong omongan manajernya ditengah tanpa sadar saat mendengar nama yang cukup familiar itu terucap.

 _Tidak! Ini pasti bukan kebetulan!_ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati dengan cepat. Tidak mungkin manajer hyung berbohong, mengjahili atau meng-ada ada padanya karna Kyuhyun pun tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa pada sang hyung tentang Ryeowook yang ia kenal. Atau,, Ryeowook yang ia pernah kenal, mungkin lebih tepatnya.

Mendengar balasan dan melihat reaksi Kyuhyun barusan, sang manajer pun tidak kalah kaget dibuatnya.

"tidak bercanda? Tentu saja aku tidak bercanda Kyuhyun-ah. Namanya Kim Ryeowook, dia adalah CFO baru di perusahaan, salah satu orang yang memimpin peluncuran produk ini, makanya perannya cukup penting dan itulah juga kenapa dia ada disini" jawab sang manajer menjelaskan, diikuti dengan reaksi Kyuhyun yang bibirnya sedikit terbuka tanpa sadar –saking terkejutnya saat ia mendengar informasi mengagetkan seperti barusan,

"Aku dengan dia adalah putra, atau cucu satu-satunya dari komisaris utama seluruh group Kim Corp. Makanya ia sudah menjadi direktur diusia muda seperti itu! Kenapa Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini "

APA? Putra satu-satunya? Dari Kim corp?

Lagi, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganga semakin lebar semakin manajer hyung menceritakan lebih tentang orang itu. Kim. Ryeo. Wook..

"ahh.. eung.. tidak, tidak hyung. Dia hanya mirip seperti seorang teman lama ku saja, hehehe" balas Kyuhyun kepada manajernya, tidak ingin ber asumsi yang tidak-tidak sampai ia bisa benar-benar yakin kalau sosok itu memang adalah orang yang sama seperti dugaan-nya.

Sambil mengelap beberapa bulir keringat dari dahinya. Kyuhyun akhirnya berhenti melihat ke arah pria itu lagi agar tidak menarik perhatian lebih banyak orang. Hanya sesekali sambil menikmati tiramisunya, Kyuhyun melirik ke kanan dan kiri untuk melihat kerarah orang yang sama; dan, semakin Kyuhyun mengamati wajahnya, semakin ia yakin kalau dia adalah satu orang yang sama.

Benarkah.. kalau orang itu, adalah benar-benar Ryeowook yang ia pernah kenal? Atau hanya nama mereka yang kebetulan sama?

Bila kita bicara tentang penampilan fisik, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ada terlalu banyak kesamaan yang Kyuhyun sadari bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya dari jauh saja. Perbedaannya hanyalah. dia yang sedang bercakap-cakap diujung sana sedang memakai pakaian yang jauh lebih formal dan gaya rambut yang jauh lebih tertata dibandingkan dulu, tapi sungguh hanyalah itu perbedaannya, tidak ada yang lain lagi!

Kyuhyun masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana senyum itu sangat sangat mirip dengan senyum mantan pacarnya dulu, dan dia tidak mungkin bisa lebih benar daripada saat ini. _Iya, itu pasti dia…._ Inner Kyuhyun dalam diamnya. Itu benar-benar Ryeowook… Satu orang yang membuat Kyuhyun bergantung pada masa lalunya bahkan sampai sekarang.

Karna sudah merasa terlalu penasaran, akhirnya Kyu sudah tidak tahan lagi dan meraih handphone nya untuk masuk ke official website Kim Corp.

Disana, terteralah profil para eksektufi manajer, direktur dan komisaris pemimpin perusahan raksasa tersebut, lengkap bersama fotonya.

Dan… benar saja. Tidak lebih dari satu menit kemudian, Kyuhyun menemukan dengan mudah disana sebuah profil seseorang yang persis seperti manajer hyung dekripsikan.

Kim Ryeowook; Anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Putra satu-satunya dari komisaris tertinggi perusahaan, dan kakak perempuan beserta suaminya pun mempunyai posisi di perusahaan itu juga.

Hahh… benarkah dia menghilang hanya untuk semua hal seperti ini? Jadi Ryeowook.. adalah chaebol seperti yang manajer hyung katakan?

000

 **Flashback on**

 _"Hyung, apa kamu mempunyai saudara?"_

 _"aku? Eung… ya, aku punya seorang nuna (kakak perempuan)"_

 _"Oh jinjja?"_

 _Ryeowook menangguk sekilas untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan_

 _"aku juga punya kakak hyung!" seperti biasa, Kyuhyun membalasi lagi dengan sama cerianya seperti sebelumnya_

 _"Oh ya?"_

 _"iya. Aku punya kakak laki-laki, hehehehe" ujar Kyu sambil kedua tangannya sibuk mencuci puluhan piring dan cangkir kotor, sama halnya dengan Ryeowook yang berdiri disampingnya._

 _"Apa yang orang tuamu lakukan, sehari-harinya hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi disela-sela pekerjaan paruh waktu mereka._

 _"Mereka.. mengelola bisnis keluarga. Dengan nuna-ku ikut membantu juga, "_

 _"Wow. Sebuah bisnis keluarga?"_

 _"Haha iya.. Semacam itulah.." jawab Ryeowook singkat saat itu, tidak memancing curiga Kyuhyun sama sekali_

 _"Waaa.. apa kamu tidak mau ikut berpartisipasi di bisnis keluarga itu, hyung?"_

 _"Aniyo.. Aku hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi. Makanya aku disini" jawab Ryeowook dengan percaya diri._

" _haha. Sama, aku juga hyung. Ayo kita sama-sama meraih mimpi itu!"_

 _Kyuhyun tidak pernah lupa, senyum yang sangatlah hangat dan tulus dari Ryeowook hyung saat itu. Sebuah senyum yang membuat Kyuhyun jatuh kepadanya, membuat Kyuhyun percaya pada Ryeowook, dan sangat mengaguminya setelah mengetahui keberanian dan betapa positifnya sosok hyung yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu._

 _Tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat itu Kyuhyun tidak menyerah menjadi trainee walaupun tantangannya pun sama sekali tidak mudah, karna Ryeowook hyung selalu berada disampingnya. Ryeowook menginspirasi Kyuhyun secara fisik maupun mental untuk tetap bertahan; hingga ia jatuh terlalu dalam kepada Ryeowook, salah satunya dikarenakan oleh hal-hal sesederhana itu saja._

Dulu Kyuhyun selalu berfikir kalau mereka akan debut bersama menjadi penyanyi atau menjadi rekan satu tim; tapi semua harapan itu runtuh dalam seketika sejak Ryeowook meninggalkan Kyuhyun di Seoul sendirian, sebelum mereka sempat menjalankan proses debut yang sudah dinanti-nantikan tersebut.

 _Jadi selama ini kamu berbohong kepadaku, hyung? Apa lagi yang kamu sembunyikan selama ini huh?_ Kyuhyun terus berfikir sendirian sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dibawah meja sambil terduduk tegap; menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya agar ia bisa meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya.

 _000_

Tidak terlalu lama setelahnya, sekitar setengah jam kemudian akhirnya acara tersebut pun tiba di agenda terakhirnya dimana Kyu sebagai brand ambassador harus maju kedepan untuk berfoto bersama. Selagi bergerak kesekitar ruangan hingga naik ke atas panggung, mata Kyuhyun sering kali tidak berhenti mencuri pandang ke satu arah yang sama; ke tempat dimana pria yang dikenalinya itu berada.

Orang yang Kyu asumsikan sebagai Ryeowook itu sendiri sejak tadi sibuk mengobrol dengan banyak orang, tidak ada habis-habisnya sejak detik pertama Kyuhyun mengenalinya. Ia tidak tau entah orang ini sengaja menghindari tatapannya atau ini hanya kebetulan; tapi, walaupun Kyuhyun sudah memandanginya dengan cukup terang-terangan, Ryeowook tidak merasa awkward atau gerah sedikit pun jadi mereka belum sempat bertemu tatap secara langsung.

Selama sesi foto, Kyu menjalankan tugasnya dengan memasang senyum terbaik nya dihadapan ratusan media, diapit oleh para eksekutif perusahaan yang satupun ia tidak kenal. Ballroom luas itu semakin ramai saja sekarang. MC yang heboh, background music yang terus mengalun, para tamu yang terus mengobrol disana sini, dan banyak orang berlalu lalang untuk mengambil foto, wawancara, atau berpamitan pulang; suasananya menjadi sangat bising sekarang.

Setelah semua tugasnya –akhirnya selesai juga, Kyuhyun turun dari panggung dan disambut sang manajer untuk menggiringnya kembali kekamar. Well, atau setidaknya begitulah rencana awalnya.

Tapi diluar dugaa, sebelum Kyuhyun sempat keluar dari ballroom, penyanyi bersuara merdu ini tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah lain, meninggalkan manajernya untuk mencari seseorang sebelum ia sempat pamiti disana.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau kemana?" panggil sang manajer hyung saat menyadari kalau sang artis sudah tidak mengikuti langkahnya lagi beberapa detik kemudian.Ditengah keramaian, tidak mempunyai pilihan lain lagi, sang manajer pun jadi ikut mengejar arah berjalan Kyuhyun ketengah ruangan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya ia ingin lakukan lagi.

Disisi lain, Kyuhyun sendiri pun tidak bergeming sama sekali aat manajer memanggil-manggil namanya sekian kali. Kyu hanya memfokuskan pandangannya kearah satu orang yang sama, dan ia terus berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Ryeowook ssi!" panggil Kyuhyun dengan kalem saat akhirnya ia berhenti tidak jauh dari Ryeowook yang tadinya sedang asik berbincang dengan tiga atau empat orang lainnya.

Sempat merasa kaget dengan suara familiar yang tiba-tiba menyapanya, akhirnya yang disebut namanya pun sontak langsung berbalik badan; dan disitulah, akhirnya keduanya bertatapan secara langsung sekarang.

"Kyuhyun…"

Kyu hanya tersenyum evil-sarkasme tipis saat melihat reaksi pria dihadapannya saat ini. Ekspresi kaget Ryeowook tidak bisa terhindarkan lagi. Bibirnya bahkan sampai menganga kecil saat melihat sosok Cho Kyuhyun, seorang penyanyi terkenal menyapanya dengan sangat random ditengah acara besar yang sangat ramai seperti ini.

Berbeda kontras dengan ekspresi pria bersurai hitam ini, ekspresi Kyuhyun sebaliknya terlihat sangat percaya diri dan ia sendiri masih terus tersenyum tipis penuh sarkasme saat mendengar namanya disebut dengan tanpa embel-embel formalitas seperti ini. Sepertinya sudah bisa terbukti kalau dia juga mengenalku.

 _Ya, aku tidak bisa lebih benar lagi daripada saat ini,_ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. Sekarang Kyu sudah 100% positif, yakin kalau pria dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan Ryeowook yang pernah ia kenal dengan baik dulu. Tingginya, rambutnya, wajahnya, suaranya; semuanya masih sama, dan Kyuhyun bisa ingat dengan sangat yakin dan jelas.

Kyuhyun melihat langsung kedalam mata Ryeowook dengan pandangan yang menanggap remeh sambil masih melipat tangannya didada.

"jadi, aku benar-benar bisa memanggilmu dengan nama Ryeowook oh, sajangnim?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sinis yang tidak hanya mengagetkan Ryeowook, tapi juga manajer Kyuhyun sendiri yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sejak tadi.

"apakah kamu masih bisa mengingatku, Ryeowook ssi?" Kyuhyun terus berjalan maju, lalu berujung mendorong pundak Ryeowook dengan sebelah tangan seperti bentuk provokasi ringan karna orang yang diajak bicaranya sejak tadi ini tidak membalas apa-apa sama sekali. "Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Mantan trainee yang sudah berhasil debut. Dulu sebelum berhasil, aku pernah berkerja paruh waktu di Gangnam kafe, persis sepertimu dulu, iya kan?!"

Aksi Kyuhyun barusan pun cukup menarik perhatian orang disekitar mereka, dikarenakan suara nya yang semakin membesar dan sikapnya yang sangatlah tidak sopan terutama terhadap Ryeowook yang notabene nya adalah 'orang penting' disana.

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang baru saja kamu lakukan?! Kau gila ya berani menyentuh CEO Kim seperti itu?!"

Manajer Kyuhyun pun sudah tidak bisa berdiri diam lagi dan langsung mengenahi mereka berdua.

"cheosonghamnida sajangnim. Maafkan sikap artis kami yang bersikap sangat kasar kepada anda barusan"

Pria berusia 31 tahun ini bahkan membungkuk sekilas kearah sang direktur sebelum ia menarik lengan Kyuhyun secara paksa untuk menyeretnya keluar

"kembali ke kamarmu sekarang juga Kyuhyun!"

Dengan paksa lengan putih Kyuhyun langsung ditarik oleh sang manajer untuk berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

Ditengah hirur pikuk puncak sekaligus bubarnya acara, semua kejadian barusan terjadi begitu cepat bagi Ryeowook yang hingga saat ini masih mematung, tidak bicara sepatah katapun sejak ia melihat Kyuhyun berdiri tepat dihadapannya tadi.

Rahang Ryeowook seakan mengeras dan kaku saat Kyuhyun mulai bicara, terutama saat ia menyebut kata "trainee", dan menanyakan hal seperti "apa kau masih bisa mengingatku?"

Sangat banyak yang Ryeowook ingin katakan sebetulnya. Banyak yang ia ingin utarakan sebagai balasan, tapi semua nya berjalan begitu cepat; apalagi saat orang lain tiba-tiba hadir ditengah-tengah mereka lalu menarik Kyuhyun keluar memotong pembicaraan mereka begitu saja.

Wajah Ryeowook langsung memucat dan semua konsentrasinya buyar saat ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun dari jarak yang semakin menjauh saja.

Melihat kedua orang itu pergi dari hadapannya, tanpa sadar Ryeowook pun ikut melangkah kearah yang sama untuk mengejar mereka. Wook melewati banyak orang yang mencoba menahannya agar ia bisa menjangkau Kyuhyun lagi dan langsung melepaskan cengkraman di lengan penyanyi satu itu agar ia bisa berjalan dengan normal, tidak perlu setengah diseret oleh manajernya lagi.

"Kita bicara diluar" ujar Ryeowook singkat sambil jadi dia yang menarik Kyuhyun sekarang; walaupun tentu saja hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karna tidak sampai semenit setelahnya Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangannya untuk lepas saat mereka tiba di koridor yang sudah lebih sepi dari sebelumnya.

"apa yang kamu mau bicarakan?!" ujar Kyuhyun kasar saat menghempaskan lengannya yang secara otomatis menghentikan langkah Ryeowook serta manajernya juga.

Pria yang biasanya memiliki image sangat positif ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Wajah Kyuhyun sedikit memerah dan dipenuhi dengan kebencian. Ia terlihat sangat marah hingga semua nada bicaranya terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

"jadi kau masih punya waktu untuk bicara denganku, huh? Bukannya kau sudah menjadi direktur sekarang, oh? Kim Sajang?"

"KYUHYUN!"

Sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan celotehan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak berdasar, Ryeowook akhirnya memojokkan pria bermata bulat ini kedinding koridor dan mereka bertatapan langsung wajah dengan wajah tanpa ada penghalang lagi sekarang

"Katakan semua yang kamu mau katakan kepadaku sekarang! Tapi jangan bawa embel-embel posisiku di perusahaan kalau kau belum tau kebenarannya!" ujar Ryeowook dengan cukup tegas hingga membuat lutut Kyuhyun sempat melemah sekilas. Ya, hanya sekilas, karna tekad Kyuhyun sudah sangat bulat untuk tidak kalah pada mantan pacarnya ini apapun yang terjadi juga.

"Katakan semua yang aku mau katakan?" Kyuhyun menaikkan ujung bibirnya sebelum lanjut dengan nada yang tidak kalah kerasnya

"Apa yang kau kira aku harus katakan hah? Jika kamu berada diposisi ku sekarang. Apa yang akan kamu akan katakan setelah lima tahun ini kamu meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa berpamitan. HAH?"

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya dalam surat, Kyuhyun! Apa masih kurang jelas surat itu untuk mengjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?"

"Menjelaskan semuanya apa?! Tidak usah mengarang Kim Ryeowook ssi! Memangnya apa yang bisa kamu jelaskan dengan lima baris surat itu saja, hah?

Kamu mengakhiri hubungan kita dengan lima baris kalimat lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja, lalu kau puas, iya?!" semprot Kyuhyun dengan penuh amarah tanpa bisa ia sendiri kontrol lagi.

"Kyuhyun, dengarkan aku"

"tidak! Aku tidak perlu penjelasan apa-apa lagi darimu hyung!"

Kyuhyun terus mencoba untuk lepas dari kungkungan badan Ryeowook yang menahannya tapi tidak bisa juga. Kedua pria ini sungguh keras kepala, dan banyak sekali hal yang belum terselesaikan diantara mereka berdua. Ya, terlalu banyak hingga membuat suara Kyuhyun semakin bergetar dan dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Sekarang ,semua yang memenuhi pikiran dan hati Kyuhyun saat ini adalah kemarahan, kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang tidak pernah terlampiaskan. Semuanya menjadi satu disini sekarang.

"kita berpacaran selama dua tahun hyung! DUA tahun dan kamu bisa-bisanya meninggalkan aku seperti itu saja, IYA?!"

Kyuhyun terus meracau sedangkan Ryeowook tidak bisa apa-apa terutama saat yang lebih muda terus mencoba untuk mendorong tangannya dengan mata yang semakin berair sekarang. Ya, Kyu berusaha keras untuk menahan tangisnya karna ia tidak bisa membayangkan hal yang lebih konyol dari pada menangis dihadapan Ryeowook saat ini; tapi tubuh dan pikirannya pun tidak bisa berbohong sama sekali.

Semakin Ryeowook menatapnya, semakin sesak dada Kyuhyun rasanya; sementara Ryeowook terus saja masih diam seperti mengasihani keadaan Kyuhyun yang sangatlah patetik dihadapannya sekarang

"Kyuhyun, dengarkan aku. Aku bisa menjelas…"

"TIDAK! Aku sudah tidak mau dengar lagi Hyung!"

Kyuhyun menutup telinganya sendiri sambil membuang kepalanya kesamping sekarang.

"aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu lagi! Dan lepaskan aku dari sini sekarang juga!" ujar Kyuhyun setengah berteriak lagi dengan suara yang semakin parau, membuat Ryeowook akhirnya dengan setengah hati melemahkan pegangannya hingga kedua tangan Kyuhyun bisa bebas dan tubuh nya langsung terdorong sedikit kebelakang.

Bisa Ryeowook lihat bagaimana Kyuhyun mengelap air matanya sekilas sebelum melangkah lebih jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Untuk terakhir kalinya Kyuhyun berteriak didepan wajah sang direktur lagi walaupun Ryeowook sendiri sudah tidak perduli dengan apa yang ia katakan, karna Ryeowook pun sudah terlalu kaget dan merasa bersalah, pikirannya sudah kosong saat ia melihat Kyuhyun menangis seperti barusan.

Manajer Kyuhyun yang kebingungan pun ikut berlari mengejar langkah sang artis yang berjalan cepat menjauhi tempat tersebut; meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih berdiri lemas. Ya, kedua kaki Ryeowook sudah terasa lemas hingga ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memandangi punggung Kyuhyun serta managernya yang semakin jauh disana.

 _Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kyuhyun-ah…_ ulang Ryeowook terus dalam hati sambil memandang kosong ke dinding putih karna otaknya pun sudah terlampau penuh bercampur tentang ini dan itu.

 _Aku benar-benar minta maaf…._

000

Sampai lima tahun lalu, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tadinya adalah dua orang yang ber-status lebih dari teman. Saat itu, mereka berdua sama-sama berprofesi sebagai trainee di sebuah entertainment agency terkenal di tengah Seoul, berusaha mencapai mimpi mereka untuk menjadi artis untuk menghibur banyak orang. Tapi, semua rencana indah mereka itu musnah sejak Ryeowook menghilang, _resign_ dari perusahaan, dan juga mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan begitu saja melalui sebuah surat singkat.

Pertengahan bulan Juli waktu itu Ryeowook pergi tanpa pamit, tanpa mereka pernah bertengkar sebelumnya, dan yang ia tinggalkan hanya beberapa baris kalimat yang Kyuhyun benci seumur hidupnya.

 _Kyuhyun-ah. Aku baru saja mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan._

 _Dengan menyerah, itu artinya aku harus meninggalkan Seoul juga._

 _Maka itu, kita harus hubungan kita disini saja._

 _Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya Kyuhyun-ah._

 _Jangan menyerah untuk meraih mimpimu Kyunnie-ya. Aku akan selalu mendukungkmu._

 _Kim Ryeowook._

Lima tahun yang lalu, saat Ryeowook meninggalkannya seperti itu, Kyuhyun mengunci dirinya di apartemen untuk menangis seunggukan sampai ia lelah selama seharian. Kyu terus mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor handphone nya, tapi tidak ada satupun pesan yang dibalas atau panggilan yang diangkat. Kyuhyun mencari ke tempat kerja mereka, tapi Ryeowook sudah keluar. Ia sudah mencari kemana-mana, tapi tidak ada satupun dari teman mereka yang tau Ryeowook ada dimana. Ryeowook keluar dari apartemen sewaannya, pekerjaannya, dan perusahaan disaat yang bersamaan tanpa penjelasan. Dan yang paling fatal adalah, dia juga meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Selama berhari-hari Kyuhyun menjadi mayat hidup sejak ia membaca surat konyol itu. Memang sangat lucu kan? Pikir Kyuhyun.

Dua tahun mereka berpacaran, tidak pernah sekalipun terucap kata putus diantara keduanya. Dua tahun mereka berlatih bersama, tidak pernah Ryeowook bercerita tentang kesusahannya yang akan membuatnya pergi begitu saja seperti sekarang.

Kyuhyun merasa terkhianati yang sangat dalam setelah tau kalau Ryeowook hyung ternyata menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya.

 _Kenapa dia harus memendam semuanya sendirian? Kenapa dia tidak pernah bercerita? Apa ini salahku sampai kita harus putus dengan satu kalimat saja?_

Saat itu juga, Kyuhyun tidak bisa terima. Dia membenci Ryeowook karna , sebelum pria itu menghilang, Kyuhyun sangat sangat menyukainya.

Dua tahun mereka berbagi rutinitas, bertukar support dengan satu sama lain dan selalu menghibur satu sama lainnya. Dua tahun mereka habiskan di café, berlatih dance dan mengambil kelas vocal bersama.

Semua date di Hongdae, pinggir sungai, Everland, dan puluhan wishlist yang mereka belum sempat penuhi lainnya. Semua memori itu hilang begitu saja karna keputusan yang Ryeowook buat sepihak, dan Kyuhyun jelas tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja.

Hanya amarah dan tangisan yang Kyuhyun bisa keluarkan setiap ia melihat fotonya bersama Ryeowook yang terpajang manis dimeja kamar tidurnya, bahkan sampai sekarang..

000

Cerita baru. Review untuk kritik opini saran, dan kalau mau lanjut! Gomawo~


End file.
